Recruitment 101
by boaterV
Summary: Chloe and Bruce one shot. His playboy act is good but she isn't fooled. She's worked too hard to give up without a fight. Even if it means getting a little dirty.


He watched her ghost across the dance floor. A swirl of black satin, pale skin and blonde curls. Leaning an arm back on the bar he continued to keep his eyes on her as she moved past the crowds and into the darkened halls of the mansion. Right before slipping into his office she scanned the room to make sure she was unobserved.

Interesting. Maybe tonight wouldn't be nearly as boring as he had anticipated. He loved a good game of cat and mouse as much as the next guy. Or maybe he should call it Bat and mouse?

Pushing away from his current perch at the bar he followed behind her. Making sure to stumble a few times in case anyone was watching. He had a reputation to uphold after all. As he passed Alfred he nodded slightly. Letting the older gentleman know he was done with this portion of the evening.

Come speech time Alfred would make excuses and everyone would assume he was just sleeping it off somewhere. Bruce couldn't help the cold scowl that darkened his features.

Pushing open the door to his office he found her sitting behind his desk like she belonged there.

"Make yourself at home." He slurred his words a bit. Keeping the playboy act in place. No need to reveal anything yet.

"I was hoping to have a word with you." Her voice was like smooth silk and he found himself watching her more closely.

"Really? What about?" he moved in towards where she sat at his desk. Giving her an exaggerated once over and smiling lecherously.

"A possibly mutually beneficial arrangement."

"Hmm I usually prefer brunettes but I guess I can make an exception tonight." Moving in he watched as her eyes flared with anger for just a moment before she put the cool mask back into place.

"While I'm truly flattered Mr. Wayne that isn't exactly what I meant." She stood up and walked around to the front of the desk. She watched as he took a few steps closer. She knew he was trying to intimidate her.

He was so close now she was forced to look up at him; she saw what she was looking for in his eyes. Despite the slurred words and the over the top come ons he was sharp. She had been right. All her work. All her research, all the late hours and the missed meals. She felt a shiver of anticipation run up her spine.

She wanted to keep him on his toes. Didn't want him to think he had the upper hand.

She reached up and trailed a finger along his shoulder. "Beside I thought gentlemen prefer blondes?" His big hands moved forward and began running along the length of her sides. Kneading the flesh and letting the satin bunch under his fingers. Chloe gasped. Lighting sizzled across her skin. _Watch it Sullivan. It's just an act._

"I'm no gentleman." The cold steel she caught in his glare made her believe him.

Chloe licked her lips nervously "I think we should talk."

Her voice was a soft whisper that Bruce barely heard. His gaze was fixated on her perfect pink mouth. Without a thought he leaned forward and captured them under his own. Letting his arms wrap around her pulling her flush against his body. He took full advantage of her shocked reaction to plunder her mouth more completely. Letting his tongue dart in and taste the sweetness for himself.

Heart racing and gasping for breath she gave herself over to the sensation. Chloe moved her arms to the front of his jacket and gripped tightly. Holding on as he pulled back letting her catch her breath only to take it away again when he shifted his attention to the long colum of her throat. She found her hand threading through his hair and holding him in place.

All logic was gone. The mission was gone; sanity and consequences would be for another day. Right now there was only Bruce and the way he was making her body respond.

It had been too long. Too long since she had let herself feel anything.

"Chloe." She heard him mumble her name into her neck and she smiled. Suddenly she was gasping and pulling back, the shocked look on her face only causing Bruce to smirk at her knowing. "Did you really think you could come to a party in my home and I wouldn't find out?" Gone was the drunken slur, replaced by a cool confidence.

He reached out and ran a finger along her swollen bottom lip, enjoying the way she fought not to give herself over to the sensation. "Chloe Sullivan, employed by Queen Industries."

She smiled at that. Corporate espionage. He thought she wanted company secrets. She had to resist the urge to laugh.

Leaning in he trailed warm wet kisses along her collar bone. "Is this how you foil all suspected spies?" Her voice wavering slightly as he nipped the delicate skin covering her pulse.

"Those aren't the secrets you came for." He felt her breath leave her in a whoosh. He slipped the sleeve of her dress off and kissed the newly exposed skin. This was going a lot further than he intended but there was something about her.

"What secrets did I come here for then Bruce?" Her voice was breathless and teasing.

He pulled back and smiled as he slipped the other strap from her shoulder and watched as the black satin slipped down pooling around her ankles. Her face registered shock as she realized she was standing there in nothing more than a tiny scrap of black silk. The look of hunger in his eyes was the only thing keeping her still. Afraid to move. Afraid he would pounce and she would suddenly know what the gazelle felt like.

She watched as he ran his finger along the lace edge and growled. Just as quick as it had come her fear was gone. Replaced by lust so strong her knees got weak. Her fingers moving furiously undoing the buttons of his shirt only to stop after three to tear it open, finally revealing his well muscled chest to her hungry gaze.

"Did you wear the black for me?" Realization swept across her face. She wanted to ask how but then he was slipping a finger deep inside her wet core and she was arching into him. A tiny part of her brain balked at being discovered by him but then again there was a reason he was called the great detective.

None of it mattered though as he slipped another finger inside and pushed her back until she was sitting on his desk using his other hand to tear away the small piece of lace leaving her bare before him wearing nothing on but her heels.

What the hell was he thinking? He had just wanted to scare her. Let her know he knew who she was. Tell her to take her silly secret handshake and hit the road. He worked alone. But she looked so dam delicious in all that black satin. Mocking him, so sure that she had the upper hand. He would show her how dangerous this game was.

She was writhing under his expert touch; he barely noticed when she knocked the antique lalique vase to the floor. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the flush of her cheeks. The shadow her closed lashed left on her pale skin. The way she was panting and pressing into him.

"Oh god." Her voice barely a whisper. "Such a bad idea."

He frowned slightly at her words. He couldn't say he disagreed. In fact he had just been thinking something very similar. But then he sent her spiraling over the edge and she was screaming his name and bad idea or not he wasn't stopping.

She fell back against the desk. Her body tingling with the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She should cover herself. She should get up and hide her face in shame. She had just let a virtual stranger touch her. Logic told her this is what she should be doing but somehow she just couldn't find the strength to care. She had lost the element of surprise. If he knew who she was then he knew why she was here. Knew she knew his secret too. She felt a tiny bit of regret in not being able to watch his face try and hide any reaction to her revelation.

A smile tugged at her mouth. Pushing up on her elbows she took the time to really look at him. He was standing over her still wearing his tux, shirt torn open and untucked, hair tousled. His eyes were dark and his mouth was pulled back in a smug grin. Perhaps it was the aftershocks or her hero complex rearing its ugly head but she thought he looked sexier than any man should be allowed.

The part of her brain that was still able to form thoughts was hoping he would turn down her offer. If he became a member of the team then this would never happen again. She had a strict rule.

She was distracted when he moved in close, scooping her up off the desk. Reaching her arms around his neck she went along for the ride. What difference did it make? Professionalism was already off the table and his mouth was so temping. She found her gaze fixated on it. Removing one of her arms from around his neck she ran her thumb across his bottom lip letting out a tiny whimper when his arms tightened around her.

"Miss Sullivan I am trying to take you to a more suitable location to continue our _discussions,_ but we won't make it there if you keep that up." Chloe looked up into his dark eyes. She was naked and in his arms and for some reason she wasn't the least bit concerned.

"_Discussions. _Yes I remember I wanted to talk to you about something." She practically purred the words at him, enjoying the way his eyes darkened with lust. Everything she had learned about this man said he was always in control. She was pretty sure he didn't normally have his way with woman while his guests enjoyed his hospitality.

He was unflappable, never riled, rarely surprised and somehow plain little old Chloe Sullivan had made his loosen that tight rein he constantly kept himself under.

It made her feel powerful and sexy. It made her feel invincible. Part of her was tempted to ask why? What was so special about her? But a much larger part just wanted to enjoy the moment. She never did this. Never acted for the now. She lived her life like a game of chess. Every move thought out and planned.

"So are you going to say yes?" She was only mildly surprised to find him carrying her towards a hidden elevator.

"No. But I am going to enjoy letting you try and change my mind." The tiny glint of humor in his eyes sent her pulse racing. She supposed turn about was fair play and she had to admit she was going to enjoy this a lot more than the last few recruiting trips.

"You'll say yes." She whispered the words into his ear as the door closed. The chuckle that rumbled from his chest was cut short by a sharp intake of breath when she traced the shell of his ear with her tongue.

AN,

Who needs a plot when you have steamy CHRUCE?

Reviews please? Pretty please?


End file.
